


Double

by AsakuraHannah



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakuraHannah/pseuds/AsakuraHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s their anniversary, Furihata was confused of what to give to Akashi. He never knew Akashi was actually planning something as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been thinking about this fluffy simple idea running in my head for a while, so I think I need to let this out xD

Kuroko raised his head, staring at his teammates. “Present? What kind of present are you thinking about, Furihata- _ kun _ ?” 

The brown hair boy only scratched his head, cheek flushing in embarrassment. He rolled the basketball he was holding in his hands. “I was just… wondering if… you know what Sei usually wanted to have as a present. It’s our third month anniversary. I just want to give him something before he go back to Kyoto.” Furihata smiled shyly.

“I see… well, I’ve never really give anything other than the usual item. Akashi will receive everything you give to him.”

“Still… Any idea of what he could remember? Something he like to wear without me knowing?” Furihata snickered.

Kuroko smiled and pulled the ball from Furihata’s hands. “Why not give him a ring?”

“W-What?!” He spluttered at the idea. “We… we are still high school students…”

Kuroko laughed. “I mean, like Kagami’s ring. You know, around his neck?” 

“Oo-oohh... you mean that kind of necklace…”  Furihata rubbed his warm cheek with his forefinger.

“You know, I think it's not something new for us to trade rings in our age right now. I know you guys are so into each other and it’s very hard to have a long distance relationship. It’d be good if you give him a ring, just in case someone is going to hook on him.”

“He… wouldn’t do that, right?”

“Of course not, Furihata- _ kun _ . But you do know he is popular, right?” 

Furihata couldn’t be more agree to it.

* * *

The brown hair boy nervously walked inside a prestigious mall near Kagami’s apartment. It wasn’t usual for Furihata to walk inside this shopping district. All he wanted to do was to check a simple yet elegant ring for Akashi, with Kagami accompanied him. As soon as he found one though, he was gaping at the price.

_ ‘Damn, it's very expensive! I won’t be able to afford this.’  _ Furihata sighed, pressing his palm against the glass window. He was debating on giving Akashi the cheapest ring like Kagami wear but… this is Akashi he was going to give the present to.

“I don’t think you should buy those… You should just choose the cheaper one like mine. Tatsuya bought it in a street market in America back then.” Kagami mumbled, staring at the price.

“I know, right…”

“Kouki?”

Furihata almost smack his head on the glass window, frantically look over behind him. There stood his boyfriend, staring at him puzzled.

“A-Akashi!”

Akashi shoot his eyebrow at the name calling. “Are you alright?” He asked. He nodded at Kagami, acknowledging his present before his eyes went back to his boyfriend.

“I’m alright!” Furihata screeched, pressing his back against the glass window, trying to hide the ring he was looking at.

Akashi paused for a moment, staring at his boyfriend up and down. Furihata was sweating hard. Here he was, inside a prestigious mall, wearing his Seirin’s training jacket. His face was pretty charming with the unwiped sweat, not having enough time to tidy himself up after training hour finished.

“It’s not usual for you to be here, maybe we should take our time to hang out around his place for once in a while…” Akashi offered a smile.

“Right… what are you doing here?” Furihata relaxed for a bit when Akashi didn’t seemed to mind his business.

“Just finished having lunch with my dad. His works around Tokyo this week.”

“I see... “ Akashi himself was having a friendly match with several different schools in Tokyo. “A-Anyway… I guess I better be going now. See you in uhh… three days?” Furihata managed to give Akashi a weird smile. Together with Kagami, they fled away from the Rakuzan’s captain.

Akashi blinked in confusion. He stared at the store Furihata was staring intently, wondering what was bothering him. Realizing that it was a jewelry store, his stood rooted in his place. There was a bargain discount of a pair of wedding rings.

* * *

“Sei- _ chan _ !”

Akashi blinked, raising his head to see a ball flew towards his direction. He quickly dodged it, getting a shout from Mibuchi Reo.

“Are you alright?” Reo stared at him in worried. 

“You’ve been daydreaming today. We’ve got an important match the day after tomorrow, I hope you’d get a grip.” Hayama spoke up.

“Sorry. Practice today is finish.” Akashi decided that he needed to get himself together.

The team didn’t say anything at the order. Akashi was after all pretty hard to concentrate on things at hands at the moment.

“Reo. Can I ask you something?”

Reo who was just finished packing his things, walked back to Akashi with a smile. “Anything else I can help you with, Sei- _ chan _ ?”

“What will you do if you found out that your boyfriend might want to buy a ring?” The question was bland and straight to the point. There was nobody he could ask about romance other than Reo.

“What? Did Furihata propose you?”

“If anything, I should be the one doing that.” Akashi curled his hands into a fist.

“Then, why don’t you buy the ring in the first place? You know, you don’t have to get married now, but… maybe just a gift before you go back to Kyoto? You wouldn’t want anyone touch your Kouki, right?”

Akashi stared at him, thinking deeply.

* * *

Furihata sighed. He ended up buying the cheaper ring including the necklace. He wonder if Akashi would like to wear it. Or maybe just keep it safe without even want to have another second look. He looked on the carving of their names and chuckled.

“I hope it's not too childish.” He mumbled to himself.

The day after tomorrow, Furihata was invited to watch the match of Rakuzan’s. He ended up bringing his whole teammates along to watch the game. Aside from Kagami and Kuroko, keeping his relationship with Akashi a secret was pretty hard to do. Kuroko was the one who ended up helping him, telling the team that Akashi told him to come. Of course the teammates wanted to join and watch Rakuzan’s battle.

The match ended with Rakuzan winning, not something rare to brag about, but Furihata was very happy over it. While his teammates busying himself about how Rakuzan’s strategy in the court, Furihata managed to escape like Kuroko’s vanishing drive. He had dressed casually neat, having a promise with Akashi to have dinner together. They weren’t just about to celebrate their winning match, but also their three months anniversary.

“Sei!” Kouki run up to him went Akashi walked out from the changing room. His boyfriend had changed clothes to a very neat casual t-shirt. Furihata run into his arms, hugging him tightly. “Congratulation!” He laughed and Akashi smiled at his bear hug.

“Thank you, Kouki. Shall we go?”

Furihata nodded.

* * *

“It was pretty amazing when you threw the ball at the very last second. I know you guys are awesome but… I wish I can do that…”

Akashi smiled, picking up his glass of water. “It took years of practice, Kouki. You can do it too someday. Why don’t we have a practice for every once a week? I can tutor your agility.”

“What? But you will have to go back and forth to Tokyo just to practice with me. I don’t want to trouble you, Sei.”

“Actually, it’s a good reason for us to meet each other more.” Akashi smiled when an adorable pink hue adorned his cheeks.

“I want to meet you often as well, Sei.” Kouki looked down, too shy to look right into Akashi’s eyes.

“Kouki.” Akashi put his hand on top of Kouki’s at the table, caressing it softly. “It settled, then.” A shy nod of approval made Akashi’s heart soar.

Both of them stared at each other for a few seconds, unsure if it's their time to finally give their present to each other.

“Kouki.” “Sei.”

Blinking at each other, Akashi chuckled as Furihata giggled.

“I’m sorry, what was it you are going to say?” Furihata offered.

“No, you go first.” Akashi nodded.

Furihata’s face flushed. “A-alright.” He started to stutter as he pulled the small box out from his pants pocket. “Umm… maybe this looks weird but-”

“Kouki, if that’s what you wanted to do, let me go first.” he was obviously not letting himself getting proposed.

Furihata paused after being cut. “What?” He blinked in confusion. Akashi pulled his free hand, gripping it tightly. Being stared right into his soul, Furihata’s hand started to shake. “S-Sei…?” the brown haired boy unconsciously bit his lower lip.

Akashi took a deep breath. “I know we are still a high school student but… I don’t see why not. Kouki… I might not be able to be by your side everyday but, this is a remembrance from me. I hope to you are willing to accept this…” Akashi pulled out a small black velvet box.

Furihata’s eyes widened. “W-wait, Sei-”

“No, listen, Kouki. As a gentleman, I should be the one to propose you, so-” Akashi pushed the box into Furihata’s palm.

“PRO-” Furihata was now gaping like a fish. He could feel the hotness of his face reached the tip of his ear.

“Open it, Kouki.” Akashi gave him a gentle smile. 

Furihata didn’t say anything to object his boyfriend. Opening the box with a trembling hands, The boy gasped when he found an elegant three diamond silver ring inside the box. Cupping his mouth at the overwhelming feelings hitting his chest hard, Kouki muffled a stuttering voice. Sniffling at the expensive luxury item, Furihata clenched the tiny box.

“Sei, you idiot. I’ve got the same gift for you, only it has a different model. Why did you cut me off?!” Furihata pinched Akashi’s hand.

“K-Kouki. Don’t be mad. I was just… I’m absolute, I have to make sure that this goes smoothly as I planned it to be. So… Kouki?” Akashi paused, peeking at Furihata’s face under his bangs.

“Yes… Mr. absolute. I can’t receive this ring.” Furihata wiped his tears away.

Akashi’s jaw tightened.

“It’s too expensive for me. We play basketball, I don’t want to lose it, Sei.” Furihata sighed and closed the box. He raised his head when Akashi cupped his hands together.

“Save it. You don’t have to wear it, Kouki. It's just for a safekeeping.”

“A safekeeping? Something so expensive? Sei, you are wasting your money.” Frowning at Akashi, he received a chuckled in return of his complaint.

“Nothing is ever wasted if it's for you, Kouki.”

Biting his lip at those line, Furihata looked at his own box.

“Actually… here. I’ve lost too many words by your gift that I don’t even know how to be romantic anymore.” He reached the box and gift it to Akashi.

Akashi smiled, opening the ring… not. It’s actually a necklace with a ring as the pendant. No diamond attached to it, but it's pretty with the carving of their name along the band. “Kouki.”

“I figured I might as well give something to you, like Kagami’s necklace but different meaning. I’m sorry, it’s cheaper than yours...” he trailed off, avoiding eye contact with his boyfriend. Akashi didn’t say a word, his boyfriend had gone quite. It was until Furihata suddenly felt Akashi’s hug from his side that his eyes widened. Akashi had moved to sit beside him in the sofa. “Sei…” Furihata mumbled, receiving a kiss on his cheek.

“Kouki, it means a lot to me. Thank you.” Cupping his cheek, Akashi pecked on his lips.

“How come we got a double ring now…” Kouki pouted.

Chuckling at his boyfriend cuteness, Akashi pulled out his necklace, inserting his own expensive ring and wear it. “Does this looks fine for you?” Akashi wore it.

Furihata stared at the necklace. It fits him. He didn’t have any objection. Nodding with a big smile, Akashi pulled him into a tight hug.

“Thank you, Sei.”

“I love you, Kouki.”

Furihata was practically clings to him. “I love you too.”

Both of them smiled, staring at each other before meeting their lips together. Now they won’t have to worry about the long distance anymore, for they had been tied with two rings for each along with a funny memories of double rings.

**The End**

I’m sorry for any grammatical error, I hope you like this… I will continue Secret, after this xDDD /escape


End file.
